Happy?
by KimilyTheGleek
Summary: Gia s kleine Schwester hat große Probleme.


Einfach Glücklich?

Ich möchte nur einmal richtig glücklich sein,so richtig und naja da ich eben ich bin ist das nicht so leicht,mit dem glücklich ich vergaß,ihr wisst ja garnicht wer ich bin!

Mein Name ist Joy Grace Walsh,ich bin 17 Jahre alt...und ich habe den größten Fehler meines lebens gemacht!Ich habe mich verliebt!Aber nicht in irgendjemanden sondern in meine beste Freundin ...ihr habt schon richtig gehört,ich habe mich in ein Mädchen das ist ja nicht schlimm,meine große Schwester Gia,sie ist 18 hat sich auch in ein Mädchen verliebt,und zwar in MEINE ANDERE BESTE FREUNDIN ADRIANNA!Das stört mich nicht,ist halt nur irgendwie komisch aber naja solange die beiden glücklich sind,MITEINANDER!Wir gehen alle auf die West Beverly auch alle in die selbe Klasse da ich eine Klasse übersprungen dann wiederum ein weiteres Problem mitsich bringt,denn meine Ex Jen,naja die hat jetzt extra was mit meinem Geschichtslehrer angefangen damit sie mich und meine Freundin Kristen ausspionieren ist nämlich schon 21 also ist das nicht verboten und sie geht auch nicht mehr auf die verstehe nur nicht warum sie das macht,bin ich es wirklich wert?Wir waren doch nur 2 Monate zusammen,also da kann man einen Menschen doch garnicht so sehr kennengelernt haben das man sagen kann"Ich Liebe Dich!"oder etwa doch?Ich glaube das passiert nur selten oder nur im Mä kann ganz schön grausam sein wenn sie nicht bekommt was sie will,in dem Fall MICH!Deswegen ist es eigentlich auch nicht gut das ich mit Kristen zusammen bin,weil ich sie jetzt in Gefahr gebracht werde dann jetzt mal schlafen gehen.

Mano,der Unterricht ist ja nicht zum aushalten voll langweilig...wenigstens sitzt meine süße neben kam man sich wenigstens unterhalten."Kristen?"Ich lächelte sie mit meinem besorgten lächeln an."Sweety was hast du denn?"sie sah mich besorgt an,ich guckte besorgt und nahm ihre Hand."Ich habe angst um dich."Wegen Jen?"sie sah mich fragend an"Ja genau."

Unser Lehrer Matthews sah zu uns rüber"Joy,Kristen könnt ihr bitte später weiter reden?"

Ich weiß nicht warum aber irgendwie war mir das zuviel sodass ich einfach aufstand und folgte mir."Joy süße warte was hast du?"Ich drehte mich um und lehnte mich an meinen zog ich Kristen anmich und küsste sie"Ich weiß nicht was los ist."Ich sah das Jen auf uns zukam,sie trug einen kurzen Jeansminirock und eine Durchsichtige Bluse,ich muss zugeben das sie echt ziemlich heiß ürlich nicht so heiß wie stand jetzt genau vor uns"Hallo süß Kristen."Ich sah sie an"Hallo."Ich nahm Kristen´s Hand"Oh wie süß,Joy du gehörst zu mir und das weißt du auch also solltest du eigentlich meine Hand halten und nicht ihre."Kristen war ziemlich wütend wegen Jen´s Blöden Kommentaren,und ich auch um ehrlich zusein"Das siehst du falsch Joy ist meine Freundin und nicht deine."Ich nickte zustimmend"Ja das stimmt,und überhaupt ich liebe nur Kristen,also lass uns beide doch einfach inruhe."Jen lächelte"Tja das kann ich nicht,immerhin sind wir verheiratet."Ich guckte sie an"HAHA."Kristen sah auf die Uhr"Süße ich muss los."Ich küsste sie"Okay,wir sehen uns dann um drei bei mir."Kristen ging,jetzt stehe ich mit Jen alleine auf dem Flur,sie küsste mich,ich drückte sie sanft von mir weg"Lass mich inruhe!Sag mir jetzt bitte was das mit dem Wir sind verheiratet aufsich hat."Jen holte ein Blatt aus ihrer Tasche,es war eine Heiratsurkunde,unterschrieben von Jen und MIR!Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!Jen lächelte"Ist doch toll jetzt sind wir für immer miteinander verbunden!"Ich ging wütend und verwirrt an ihr vorbei,ich lief meiner Schwester direkt in die Arme"Joy?"Alles okay?"Ich hatte sie garnicht bemerkt,und guckte erschrocken"W-aa-ssss?Ähm,ja ja alles okay!"Gia guckte mir in die Augen"Aha und jetzt mal die Wahrheit bitte."Adrianna sah mich ebenfalls an"Es ist wirklich alles okay,ich schwöre das es mir gut geht,würde ich meine große Schwester und meine Beste Freundin anlügen?Ade,Gia?"Gia glaubte mir nicht"Okay dann sehen wir uns nachher zuhause."Ich nickte"Okay bis nachher."Ich machte mich auf den weg zu meinem Auto,und fuhr nach hause.

Ich saß auf meinem Bett und sah die Urkunde an,ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern,aber ich wusste nicht wie meine Unterschrift auf das Papier gekommen sein schlief ich ein.

Währendessen in der Schule meine Schwester und Adrianna saßen in der Aula"Irgendwas stimmt mit ihr nicht,ich mache mir echt sorgen,immerhin ist sie meine kleine Schwester."Adrianna sah nachdenklich aus"Ja das stimmt,vllt hat sie sich mit Kristen gestritten?Gia nickte"Das wäre möglich."Gia rief mich auf meinem Handy an aber ich ging nicht ran,da ich immer noch guckte besorgt"Sie geht nicht ran,was wenn ihr was passiert ist?"Adrianna wollte meine Schwester nicht noch mehr beunruhigen deswegen versuchte sie Gia aufzumuntern"Vllt wollte sie einfach mal etwas ruhe?"Gia zuckte mit den Schultern"Ja vllt."

Als Kristen am Nachmittag vor meiner Haustür stand war kam ich gerade von der Mutter meines Ex Freundes Mikel wieder,da sie auf Mikel´s und meinen 10 Monate alten Sohn Finn Leon aufpasst während ich in der Schule stieg aus meinem Auto und nahm Finn aus seinem schlief auf meinem Arm,ich ging zu Kristen und küsste sie"Na alles klar süße?"Kristen lächelte"Ja alles bei dir?"Ich schloss die Haustür auf während ich antwortete"Ja alles okay."Es war wirklich alles okay da sich das mit der Urkunde aufgeklärt hat,Jen hat meine unterschrift gefä legte Finn in sein Bettchen und zog Kristen dann anmich,ich küsste sie zärtlich."Ich liebe dich so sehr."Kristen erwiederte den Kuss"Ich liebe dich auch so sehr. "Gia und Adrianna kamen nachhause,zusammen mit meiner Mum Brenda Walsh,sie leitet an unser Schule die um ehrlich zu sein ist sie ziemlich cool,für eine Mum rief nach mir,ich ging die Treppe runter in die Küche wo meine Mum stand"Joy wir müssen uns mal dringend unterhalten."Ich sah ihren Blick und ich wusste das dies ein sehr unangenehmes Gespräch wird."Okay,was ist denn los?"Ich hatte echt keine ahnung worum es geht."Du bist heute einfach aus der Schule abgehauen,kannst du mir sagen wieso?"Ich nickte"Klar kann ich,mir ging es nicht gut,deshalb bin ich abgehauen."Meine Mum sah mich Prüfend an"Ich glaube dir nicht Joy."Na toll was soll ich ihr denn jetzt sagen"Ähm also das problem ist naja ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist.""Wie du weißt es nicht?"Meine Mum sah mich besorgt an"Vllt brauchst du ja hilfe."Ich guckte meine Mum wütend an"Ich brauche keinen Psychologen ich bin doch nicht durchgeknallt!"Ich ging wütend in mein hatte das gebrülle aus der Küche mitbekommen,sie zog mich zu sich und küsste vergaß das Gespräch mit meiner Mutter für einen kurzen Moment und lä Handy klingelte,ich ging dran"Ja?"Mein Bester Freund Jason"Jumper"Johnson ist am Handy"Hey Cappie,wir Trainieren gleich,hoffentlich hast du das nicht vergessen."Cappie ist mein Künstlername(Weil ich eigentlich immer eine Cap auf dem Kopf habe),da ich in einer Tanzgruppe bin,die den Namen WE ARE dieser Gruppe gehört auch Mikel mein Ex Freund."Nein Jumper wie könnte ich das vergessen?Ich bin gleich da."Ich legte auf"Kommst du mit süße?"Kristen sah mich an"Ich würde gerne aber ich kann nicht,ich muss heute auf meinen kleinen Bruder aufpassen."Ich sah auf die Uhr"Schade,vllt Morgen?"Kristen nickte und ging machte mich auf den weg zum ich ankam waren nur Jumper und Mikel da,die anderen fehlten alle."Jumper,Mikel wo sind die anderen?Jumper sah auf die Uhr"Keine Ahnung wenn ich das wüsste,dann müsste ich jetzt nicht hier stehen."Ich nickte"Ja stimmt wohl,die sollten aber wirklich mal schnell ans Trainieren kommen sonst gewinnen wir wohl eher nicht."Mikel lächelte mich an"Ja stimmt wohl,da muss ich dir recht geben."Ich lächelte auch,bis ich Jen von weitem wusste was Jen und ich miteinander hatten und er kannte auch die neuste war total erschrocken als Mikel mich küsste,in diesem Moment kam Kristen um die Ecke sie wollte mich ü war total geschockt und lief einfach weg,ich rannte ihr hinterher"Süße warte."Ich holte sie ein und stellte mich vor ihr hin."Schatz bitte du musst mir glauben Mikel hat mich geküsst nicht ich ihn,ich liebe doch nur dich!"Ich guckte ernst und verzweifelt zugleich"Wenn du willst dann höre ich auch mit dem Tanzen auf aber bitte verlass mich guckte mich an"Würdest du wirklich mit dem tanzen aufhören wenn ich dir verzeihe?"Ich nickte sofort"Ja das würde ich."Kristen lächelte"Musst du aber nicht,es reicht mir schon das ich weiß das du es für mich machen würdest."Ich lächelte Kristen an"Komm lass uns zu mir gehen."Kirsten nahm ihre Hand und wir gingen zu lagen auf meinem Bett und kuschelten,dann schliefen wir nächsten Morgen ging Kirsten da sie heute in den Urlaub fährt mit ihrer verabschiedeten uns ging wieder ins Haus und legte mich wieder hin,irgendwie ging es mir nicht Mum kümmerte sich um Finn."Na mein kleiner Schatz."Finn lachte vergnü rief mich an,sodass ich wach ging ans Handy"Ja?"Mikel wirkte irgendwie nervös"Können wir uns treffen,ich muss mit dir reden."Da es mir besser ging stimmte ich zu"Ja klar wir treffen uns in einer halben stunde auf dem Sportplatz."Mikel antwortete"Ja okay."Ich legte auf und zog mich um,dann fuhr ich wartete schon auf dem Sportplatz als ich ankam."Hey Mikel."Mikel sah mich an"Hey Joy."Ich guckte ihn besorgt an da er so komisch guckte."Was wolltest du denn mit mir besprechen?"Mikel guckte ernst"Ich liebe dich immernoch,lass es uns doch nochmal versuchen,immerhin haben wir einen Sohn zusammen und für ihn wäre es doch auch toll wenn wir zusammen wären."Ich wusste garnicht was ich dazu sagen sollte,überraschend kam das zwar nicht da ich wusste das Mikel mich noch liebt aber das er mich wirklich fragt ob wir es nochmal versuchen wollen damit habe ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet."Ähm Mikel ich muss darüber nachdenken immerhin liebe ich küsste mich,ich wich zurück."Mikel!"Mikel entschuldigte sich und ging dann,ich blieb noch auf dem Sportplatz,ich schaute zum Parkplatz und sah Kirsten zusammen mit einem Mädchen das ich noch nie zuvor gesehen war irgendwie überrascht und verwirrt weil Kirsten ja eigentlich mit ihrer Familie in den Urlaub fahren beiden küssten sich leidenschaftlich,ich war total geschockt und ging weinend zu meinem Auto das ich hinter der Schule geparkt hatte dann fuhr ich nachhause und schloss mich in meinem Zimmer rief Mikel an,er ging an sein Handy"Hey Joy."Ich weinte immernoch"Hey Mikel kannst du vorbei kommen?"Mikel war besorgt"Ja klar Joy bin gleich sag mir worum es geht,warum weinst du?"Ich schaute auf ein Foto von Kirsten und mir das auf meinem Schreibtisch stand."Es geht um Kirsten."Mikel hatte sich das schon fast gedacht."Bin gleich da."Ich legte auf,Mikel klingelte kurze zeit später an der Tür,meine Mum ließ ihn rein,er klopfte an meiner Zimmertür,ich öffnete ihm die Tü schloss sie wieder ab,dann nahm er mich in den erzählte Mikel alles."Das tut mir wirklich leid,ich hasse es dich unglücklich zu sehen."ich nickte"ich weiß."Mikel und ich schliefen lag schlafend zwischen nächsten morgen wachte ich auf,Mikel war schon wach,ich lächelte ihn an er lächelte zurück,Finn schmunzelte im schlaf wir sahen ihn beide an und streichelten den kleinen an seinen kleinen Fingerchen ich an der linken hand,er an der küsste mich,ich erwiederte den wachte auf er brabbelte vergnügt vor sich nahm ihn auf den arm,und nahm meine linke hand wir gingen in die Küche wo meine Mum gerade die Zeitung guckte uns an"Habe ich was verpasst?"Ich grinste"Ja das hast du."Mikel küsste mich auf´s sah uns an"Papa hat Mama lieb."Meine mum,Mikel und ich sahen Finn an,das war sein erster vollständiger und ich waren total stolz"Das ist mein Sohn er ist total begarbt,genau wie sein Daddy."Ich gab Finn einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sah Mikel an"Ja genau und ich bin überhaupt nicht beteiligt gewesen."Mikel küsste mich"Du bist doch nicht beleidigt ?"Ich war irgendwie zickig"Nein bin ich nicht."Da fiel mir plötzlich ein warum ich so schlechte laune habe oder ich hatte wenigstens habe ich eine Vermutung."Mikel kann ich mal mit dir reden?Unter vier Augen?"Mikel nickte und setzte Finn ab,Finn lief zu meiner Mum,sie nahm ihn auf ihren schoß.Mikel und ich gingen vor die Tür."Mikel ich glaube ich bin Schwanger."Mikel wusste nicht was er sagen sollte."Wow."Ich guckte ihn an"Das ist alles was dir dazu einfällt.?"Mikel nickte"Wir fahren sofort zum Arzt damit wir gewissheit bin doch wenn der Vater oder?"Ich nickte"Ja du bist der letzte mit dem ich geschlafen habe und der einzigste,vor 4 Monaten."Mikel und ich fuhren sofort zum Arzt dort erfuhren wir das ich tatsächlich schwanger war mit Zwillingen,ein Mädchen und ein und ich waren total glücklich."Das ist so toll ich werde nochmal sollten es bald unseren Freunden und unsere Familie sagen."Ich strich mir vorsichtig über den bauch"Ja das machen wir."Wir kamen wieder zuhause an und gingen ins Wohnzimmer wo Adrianna und Gia mit Finn sah zu uns"Hallo ihr zwei."Ich lächelte und sah dann Mikel an"Wir sind eigentlich zu Viert."Adrianna und Gia sahen uns an."Wie meinst du das?"Ich lächelte"Ich bin schwanger."!Mikel grinste leicht"Mit Zwillingen."Gia guckte mich an"Dreht ihr jetzt durch?"Ich guckte beleidigt"Warum?"Gia guckte mich verständnislos an"Du bist 17,wie wollt ihr das überhaupt schaffen?"Meine Mum stand plötzlich im Wohnzimmer"Was schaffen?"Sie sah mich an"Mit drei Kindern,ich bin schwanger mit Zwillingen."Meine Mum war total geschockt"Joy Grace Walsh!Bist du bescheuert?"Ich schrie sie an"Nein bin ich nicht,du bist bescheuert.!"

6 Monate später...

Die Zwillinge sind seit einem Monat auf der Welt sie heißen Damien Jasper & Savannah Joan,meine Mum ist jetzt auch froh das die beiden auf der Welt sind,sie findet die beiden einfach süß.Was Mikel angeht,naja der hat sich vor 4 Monaten aus dem staub gemacht zusammen mit seinen Eltern und seinen Geschwistern,aber egal ich brauche ihn nicht und meine Kinder brauchen ihn auch verabschiedete mich von meinen Kindern und fuhr dann zu ,Annie,Gia,Adrianna und Naomi standen schon auf dem Schulflur,ich ging zu ihnen"Hey Mädels."Naomi lächelte"Hey Supermama."Annie nahm meine Hand"Ich liebe dich."Ich küsste sie"Ich liebe dich auch."Silver schaute zu den Spinden"Joy?Mikel ist hier."Ich guckte zu den Spinden"Ich muss hier weg Leute."Ich wollte mir hinterher aber Naomi und Adrianna hielten ihn davon ab"Mikel lass sie inruhe."Mikel guckte sauer"Adrianna das geht dich nichts an."Naomi guckte wütend zurück"Das geht uns alle was an sie ist unsere Freundin."Mikel verschwand,er fing mich auf dem Parkplatz ab und hielt mich am arm fest"Ich will meine Kinder!"Ich schrie ihn an"Du kriegst sie aber nicht!"Mikel schlug mir ins Gesicht,ich ging zu Boden und lag bewusstlos auf dem fuhr anderen suchten mich,Annie fand mich"Oh mein Gott,Schatz?"Annie schüttelte mich leicht,ich wachte auf"Annie,wir müssen Mikel aufhalten."Annie half mir auf"Das machen die anderen schon,ich bringe dich ins Krankenhaus."Ich nickte wiederwillig aber mir war klar das ich in diesem Fall keine Chance gegen Annie hatte da sie nicht zulässt das ich mich in Gefahr wir im Krankenhaus waren wurde ich untersucht,ich hatte Prellungen im Gesicht ansonsten ging es mir aber fuhren zu mir nachhause,dort war schon die Polizei vorort,sie wollten ein Foto von Finn haben da er aus seinem Kindergarten verschwunden war,ich gab ihn ein war völlig fertig Annie versuchte mich zu beruhigen"Schatz die Polizei wird Finn schon finden."Ich nickte"Ich hoffe du hast recht."Es waren zwei Tage vergangen aber ich hatte meinen Sohn immernoch nicht wieder,meine Freundinnen kümmerten sich um mich und um Damien und klingelte an der Tür,ein Polizist brachte Finn wieder"Mama!"Ich war überglücklich"Finn,gottseidank hab ich dich wieder mein schatz."Finn klammerte sich ängstlich an mich."Ich will niewieder zu Daddy."Mikel hatte Finn entführt"Das musst du auch nicht mein großer."Annie gab in der Zeit Damien sein Fläschchen,und Silver gab Savannah ihr Flä wurde ins Gefängnis gebracht außerdem darf er sich meiner Familie und mir nicht mehr nä streichelte Finn´s linke Hand bis er ging ich zu den anderen."Danke Leute das ihr euch um die Zwillinge und mich gekümmert habt."Naomi"Ist doch klar du bist unsere Freundin."Die anderen nickten zustimmend.


End file.
